


How He Died

by obi_why



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Padme lives Au, Skywalker Twins, Star Wars AU, in which padme raises her kids, padme as a mom, young luke and leia aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_why/pseuds/obi_why
Summary: She still can't say his name.And Leia's so young. Too young. They're both just too young.





	How He Died

**Author's Note:**

> au where things in ep 3 go a little differently....

"How did he die?"  
That's all it takes for Padmé to freeze and beg with every fiber of her being that she's misheard her daughter.  
She takes a moment to compose herself before shakily saying, "What's that, Leia?"  
"Dad," Leia responds. "How did he die?"  
She stands, waiting for her answer, with Luke right behind her, both with shining eyes that cut through any confidence she's ever had when talking about Anakin.  
She still can't say his name.  
And Leia's so young. Too young. They're both just too young.  
What can she tell them about that day, the one that still haunts her every night. The pain of betrayal in Anakin's eyes as he realized what had happened.  
But she can't tell them that. Too young.  
"Well," she starts, drawing them closer. "Your father was a Jedi knight. A great one. And sometimes, Jedi knights made... unexpected enemies. Your father-" a moment to breathe. "Your father lost an important battle. He lost to a man named Darth Vader. That's how your father died."  
Leia makes a face. "So... Dad died because of Darth Vader?"  
Padmé nods.  
Leia becomes loud and restless. "Then I hate Darth Vader!"  
Padmé starts; Leia's too young to hate. It's so reminiscent that it takes her breath away. Luke looks like he might cry, but stays silent in what appears to be confusion.  
Padmé smooths Leia's hair down in an attempt to calm her small daughter's fit.  
"Darth Vader believed he was doing what was right," she carefully explains. "He believed that it was necessary. There's not a day that goes by that I don't wish I could've saved your father, Leia. Not one day." And it's not a lie. She can still see the ghost of him everywhere. But she never thought that Anakin would make an appearance in his own daughter. "But holding on to that hate, that won't make your father come back to life. Do you understand?"  
Leia pouts but nods.  
Padmé gives her children a smile that she hopes doesn't look as weary as it feels on her. "Good. Now take Luke and go play."  
They leave, on to the next topic that captures their interest, as is so with children. She isn't so lucky.  
And now she's alone. So alone without him. The memories she'd promised to keep under lock and key now freely roam in her mind without her consent. She tries in vain to think of something else, anything else.  
It doesn't work.  
Just like it hasn't worked since the day he died. The day she killed him.  
She falls to the ground, covering her mouth, and sobs.


End file.
